


I can't escape this hell

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frogs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mark ha sempre pensato che la sua vita non potesse diventare ancora più dura, si sbagliava.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 982★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. Non dire gatto se… sei una rana.





	I can't escape this hell

I can't escape this hell

 

< Davvero una fortuna che fuori dal periodo dell’accoppiamento il mio compagno avesse un lavoro parecchio remunerativo. Altrimenti avrei dovuto usare i nostri moschitos e avrebbero potuto capire chi era realmente Mark.

Non ci tengo a farmelo ‘schiacciare’ a morte in un lettino di ospedale, mentre è così mal ridotto da non poter scappare. Ormai la stagione degli accoppiamenti è passata, non potrebbero scoprirlo in altro modo. Così è al sicuro > pensò Rock.

Era seduto su una sedia e giocherella con un proiettile appeso al collo da una catenina d’argento.

Mark mugolò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Russa parecchio, moccioso” lo richiamò Rock.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Mark, che singhiozzò.

“Allora è tutto vero, non è stato un incubo” piagnucolò.

Rock espirò pesantemente e chinò il capo, il suo viso era in ombra. Il suo petto nudo, aveva dei villosi peli grigi sul petto.

“Avremmo dovuto capire che con una produzione tale avremmo attirato le ire di tutto il quartiere. Non faremo mai più lo stesso errore. Da oggi una parte dei soldi l’investiremo nella sicurezza e ci trasferiremo in un’isoletta dove la vita è meno cara” disse con voce roca.

Mark balbettò con voce tremante: “Pensi… Pensi davvero che riuscirò a mantenere il ritmo? Dopo quello che è successo…”.

Rock ringhiò.

“Senti, Joseph aveva faticato per tutto questo. Aveva studi e grafici per anni. Non lasceremo che vada tutto in malora” disse, serrando un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Non posso credere a quello che è suc…”. Mark cercò di rialzarsi, ma il dolore alla schiena lo fece ricadere pesantemente sul letto, la sua spalla era fasciata ed entrambe le sue gambe ingessata.

“Non muoverti, cazzo” ringhiò Rock.

“I-io… non posso crederci. Zoe era riuscita ad ottenere la parte come ballerina in un musical. La prima ‘transessuale’ su un palco importante, persino la televisione la riprendeva. Aveva realizzato il suo sogno con fatica, in questi anni” gemette Mark, mentre altre lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

“Hanno usato proprio lei come scusa. Hanno detto che l’attentato è stato fatto da alcuni attivisti omofobi. Non ci credo neanche per un cazzo.

Anche perché lei non aveva deciso volontariamente di cambiare sesso” rispose Rock. Piegò la testa a destra e a sinistra, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

L’altro si passò la mano sul viso, la pelle verde era pallidissima.

< Non riesco a dimenticare quando il primo proiettile ha sfondato il vetro e trapassato la testa di Zoe da parte a parte. Non ho fatto neanche in tempo a rendermi conto di cosa stava succedendo nel mio appartamento, la mia casa che avevo sempre considerato un rifugio sicuro da quando i miei me l’avevano lasciato, che è partito il secondo colpo. Se Joseph non si fosse messo davanti a me, tirandomi via, mi avrebbe preso in pieno. Invece mi è morto lui, davanti > pensò.

“Come hanno giustificato il mio rapimento, allora?” biascicò.

“Veramente avevano insabbiato tutto. Ufficialmente ti avevano dato per morto” ammise Rock, poggiandosi una mano sul ginocchio.

“Allora cosa ci faccio in ospedale? Se non mi ha salvato la polizia, chi…” biascicò Mark, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati.

“Io” ammise Rock. Volse il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

_Mark gemette, mentre uno dei mercanti lo sbatteva a terra. Lo premette con abbastanza foga da lussargli il braccio._

_Mark singhiozzò, il suo corpo ignudo era sporco di sangue, ricoperto di graffi e lividi pulsanti. Affondò nella pozzanghera salmastra, cercò inutilmente di divincolarsi._

_Altri due mercanti di schiavi gli saltarono addosso, balzavano con tanta foga da fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Un quarto rapitore gli spalancò a forza le gambe, che Mark inutilmente dimenava, fino a spezzargliele. Gli premevano i fianchi, li strizzavano, uno esterno mise in funzione un aspiratore, recuperando le uova._

_Premettero la testa di Mark per i capelli nell’acqua, appannandogli la vista. Il suo gracidare disperato era soffocato dal liquido._

_Mark rialzò la testa, il peso era scomparso e i rumori erano un ovattato ronzio. Alzò il capo, alla luce dei fuochi si vedevano le carcasse tagliate in due dei mercanti. I loro occhi bianchi e le loro bocche spalancate._

_Un’ombra, con una luccicante spada in mano, si stagliava a qualche metro da lui._

_Mark cercò di metterla a fuoco, brillava di luce rossa e arancio per le fiamme. Mugolò e perse i sensi, sopraffatto dal dolore che proveniva dal suo corpo._

 

“Ti avevo detto che è meglio non fare uscire l’anima che c’è in me, è feroce come una fiera” ringhiò Rock.

Mark gli sorrise.

“Non sapevo graffiassi per me, gatto” sussurrò addolcendo il tono.

Rock si alzò e si sedette sul letto, gli prese il mento con la mano e gli fece alzare la testa.

“Non dire gatto se… sei una rana” ironizzò.

< Dannazione, lo trovo così dannatamente bello. Però devo controllarmi. Non solo perché al momento gli farei male anche solo sfiorandolo nonostante tutti i miei anni di terapia nei confronti della rabbia, ma anche perché sarei io a farlo scoprire > pensò.

Mark gli prese la mano nella propria e la strinse.

“Posso nuovamente rivolgermi alla chirurgia. Ero abituato all’estrazione. Mi è venuto in mente parlando dei gatti proprio perché il dottore era un uomo gatto, espulso dalla sua regione di origine durante la grande guerra fredda” spiegò.

< Quando venne costruito il muro tra la sua gente e la nostra > pensò.

Rock gli prese la mano a sua volta.

< Entrambi stiamo evitando parole come uova. Già il nostro discorso è sul filo del rasoio > rifletté.

“Non ti permetterò di soffrire così. M’impegnerò, vedrai che con un po’ di furbizia ce la faremo. Joseph non avrebbe voluto che il suo grande amore scelto dal destino soffrisse e io non lo farò succedere, neanche per mano di un ‘gatto’…

 _E_ se qualcun altro cercherà di portarti via da me, assaggerà la mia spada” ringhiò.

< Vedrà l’animale che so diventare > pensò.

 


End file.
